Sick Day
by Virginia Mae Crouch
Summary: Regina has to stay home with her kids when they get sick. Told in 3rd person.


**AN: I'm currently sick at home so I had a lot of free time and quickly wrote this little one-shot. I hope you enjoy!**

"Mommy, I don't feel well," Maya, Regina's daughter, pouted.

Regina was concerned. She went over to where Maya was seated at the kitchen bar. "Looks like you've got a fever," Regina said, then frowned."Well, I guess you aren't going to preschool today, you'll have to stay home."

Maya struggled not to look excited. After all, she was only five, and what five year old wanted to go to school? Suddenly, Regina felt a small tug on the cuff of her rolled up jeans. Her son, Finn, who was two, stared up at her. His vibrant red hair caught her eye as she looked down at him. He coughed and a snot bubble shot out of his nose.

"Ewww.." Maya said in disgust, she was such a drama queen.

Regina hurried to the counter and grabbed some paper towels. Then, she rushed over to Finn and quickly wiped his nose. Okay, now Regina was worried. She silently checked his temperature and found her too had a fever.

Regina groaned,"Looks like I'm not taking you to daycare either," she said. _This'll be a long day_ , she thought to herself.

Neither of her children had eaten yet, so she jumped at the chance to keep them busy- at least for a little while. After making a pop tart and juice for Maya, she handed Finn a sippi-cup of apple juice (which he took gladly) and layed some yogurt melts on his high chair tray. When they finished breakfast, it was already around 9:00. On weekends, shows for older kids were on at this time, but on week _days_ , things like Mickey Mouse Club House and Team Umizomi are on which are the perfect distractions for the little ones.

"Momma, will you waf the shwow wif uss?" Finn asked right when Regina was headed to the shower.

"Sure baby," she agreed with a smile.

Then, she layed down on the couch between the kids. Finn came and sat in her lap and Maya leaned her head on Regina's shoulder. As she watched the show, she thought about how much she loved each of her children.

After the final battle, Henry moved out of Emma's and went to unexplored lands to help people find their happy endings. Because of this, Storybrooke got very lonely and Regina sank into depression. She went to Archie like she had so many years ago and yet got the same answer- she needed a child. After searching for months, she finally found an adoption agency with the shortest wait list- eight months. About this time, Emma found she was pregnant. Finally, the day she would finally get a baby girl was decided. As it happened, the date was only a month before Emma' due date. When the day came, Regina took one look and new what she would name her- Maya. Maya means "spring or brooke". _Like Story brooke, Regina thought._

She was pulled from her thoughts when Finn snuggled into her chest more. She smiled, that was a completely different story. One day, after a long day at work, Regina came home to Maya running up and jumping into her arms.

Zelena came into the living room after Maya."Goodness me, that was a long afternoon."

At this point, Maya was only four and an only child- she was spoiled rotten. On weekdays, Zelena watched Maya after preschool because Regina didn't finish work until 5:45. She realized she needed to spend more time with Maya, but was too busy to even think up a good solution. That same day she found Finn. Or rather, he found her. He was sitting on her front porch wrapped in a blanket. There was no note, or anything that would help identify the original parents. Regina took it upon herself to take him in and to care for him.

Now having two kids, (one being less that one year old) Regina's problem doubled. She decided she really did need to make a change, as far as work goes. So, after negotiating with her boss, she was given the privilege to work from home on weekends and got permission to leave 2 hours early twice a week on the days of her choice. She had more time with her kids and, to her delight, more time to herself thanks to Zelena. It had been almost 2 years since then and Regina was happier than ever.

Returning to the present, she found that both of her kids had passed out next to her. Sound asleep. Regina sighed and mumbled to herself,"How does this happen?" She then chuckled, but, nevertheless, soon fell asleep next to the 2 toddlers.

When Regina woke, they were both still asleep. She checked her watched and saw that it was already 1:30. Wow, she slept 4 hours since she fell asleep around 9:30. She slowly tilted Maya and Finn so that she could slip out without waking them. She headed to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen and grabbed a thermometer. Both children were very heavy and sound sleepers, so she had no trouble sticking the thermometer in their mouths without them noticing. They both still had fevers and so, just in case, she took her own temperature. 102 degrees Fahrenheit (about 39 degrees Celsius)- GREAT.

 **AN: Great, hope you enjoyed. I had a lot of fun writing this story because I usually write in 1st person and so I hope you feel the same. If you _did_ enjoy please check out my other story and if you like that one please follow me. If you did not like it then leave a comment telling me what I should change for next time! I will probably continue writing and might even post again tomorrow. Thanks!!**


End file.
